


Matchmakers

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The team is waking up but they are all of one mind concerning their captain: They can't do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-19 11:40am to 11:59am  
> Creation: 2019-02-19 01:33pm to 01:44pm   
> Creation: 2019-02-19 03:00pm to 03:21pm  
> Creation: 2019-02-19 05:56pm to 06:13pm  
> Creation: 2019-02-19 06:20pm to 06:37pm

"I can't do it." "Me neither." "Nor me." "I'm straight, remember?" "Don't look at me." "No way."

Everyone was talking and no one was really listening but they all said the same: They couldn't do it.

Sanada, who had just entered, sighed deeply despite of the 'tarundarou' he should have uttered and waited for the others to notice his presence as this was no matter that should be spoken about in too loud a manner. When the team finally did notice him only silence ensued.

"As we have already established that none of us is going to be a willing candidate, we should look at other options rather than see him fall towards loneliness a bit more every day." Yanagi helpfully put in after a while. Speaking the thought Sanada couldn't quite phrase like this.

They all loved Yukimura dearly. Every single one of them. But the ones who might at least be a little in love with him if not more, had had to accept that they would never be able to do more than lay a soft hand on those perfect shoulders. No matter if Yukimura might desire something else.

"Any suggestions?"

"It should be someone who can support him. Atobe, maybe?"

"Atobe can only grant financial support, Niou."

"Don't underestimate him from the get-go."

"Not Atobe."

"Just saying."

"Maybe the support should be more human. Tachibana perhaps?" Yagyuu suggested and Niou almost snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Because buchou ever met that stoic rock who's so in love with his own team he forfeit every damn round."

"Not such a good idea then."

"Anyone else from the more stoic version we should consider? Except our own, of course."

"Niou…"

"Puri."

"There aren't many left, I'm afraid." Yanagi spoke up once more, his nose by now buried in a small notebook. He, apparently, had already had thoughts on this particular matter.

"The only option this leaves us with would be Seigaku. Because I for one do not wish to see Shiraishi nor Oshitari around for more than necessary."

"Agreed."

"So, who then? Seigaku's big." Marui piped up, finally having the heart to contribute.

"I suggest Fuji or Tezuka."

"Fuji or Tezuka? Are you daft, Renji?"

"Fuji is a sadist. Whatever Tezuka is. No one seems to have ever laid a hand on that cold fish."

"Niou!"

"Just saying."

"I don't want buchou with a sadist, whatever that is." Akaya stated meekly before hiding half-way behind Yanagi.

"Then our best bet lies with Tezuka. Any ideas on the how, Genichirou?" Yanagi turned fully towards Sanada, as did the rest of the team, making the bigger male feel more than a little trapped.

"How should I know?"

"You grew up together, didn't you?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Not that long."

"A very long time ago. Tezuka is not the same person anymore."

"Then we're back to square one."

The sigh fell from the whole group, all of them knowing that the goal they had set themselves this time might actually not be reached. But they also couldn't sit around doing nothing. Yukimura deserved to be happy. If not the happiest of all of them. They had to try. They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to ask you something."

Akutsu turned at the voice then made himself comfortable against the wall of the alleyway, a small but amused smile on his lips.

"And what would the proud captain of Rikkai be asking of me of all people? Don't you have a whole team to ask questions of?" 

"They wouldn't answer." Yukimura sighed. "Look, I'd really like to know something. And you're the only one I could think of to pass this kind of question to." 

Akutsu couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback. On the other hand: This could be good.

"You have my undivided attention." 

Yukimura actually shuffled his feet.

"I want to have sex and don't know how to find someone to do it with."

Akutsu looked stunned but then threw his head back and laughed.

"You come to me with that? The only one in the whole league who was feared far beyond the courts?" 

"You still are. By many. But not me."

"No. You've seen more than those dunderheads. So what shall this be? A proposal of yours for my body? Or a push into the direction you would otherwise not come up with yourself?"

"The latter. I'm afraid I don't think we'd be compatible."

"Damn right. You're not my type."

"No. I don't believe I am."

"So you want to know who's compatible for your sexual pleasures then. At least it's interesting enough to hold my attention for a little while."

Yukimura stayed silent while Akutsu thought about his decision.

"Right, I'll help you out. Meet me again tomorrow. Same place. Same time. Don't be late!" 

And Akutsu was gone, leaving Yukimura surprised and shocked at the outcome of his own actions.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door had chimed and disturbed their pre-planned evening, Tezuka and Fuji had decided to ignore it. Even after it had chimed the third time. They stopped however, when Tezuka by chance read a just then arriving text-message: *Let me in, please.*

Now they were sitting somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen and just looked at each other.

"Saa, what brings you here this late, Yukimura-kun? It's not like you live in the neighborhood."

Yukimura swallowed but he had come this far and wouldn't be defeated now.

"Akutsu-san heard that you two might be together and let - sometimes - others join. At least in Fuji-sans case." 

Tezuka remained stoic, though his eyes did seem to sigh a little into Fuji's direction. The tensai however just grinned.

"So much for the rumor mill, hmm Mitsu? Then again, I did hear something interesting as well out of Rikkai's corner." 

Yukimura sat up straighter. He hadn't and had to admit that he'd been much more lax about his own team since starting his search. 

Fuji's grin grew.

"They are trying to find you someone to play with. Though I wasn't aware that Kunimitsu and I would be on the list. I only know that most of them are terrified of my tastes. Poor little me." 

"Fuji." 

"Yes, Mitsu?"

"Not now." 

Yukimura looked at the exchange with a bit of awe, then realization hit and he began to laugh before explaining himself.

"I am not here because of that. But it's ironic they would come to the same conclusion as Akutsu-san. Though I doubt they know that you two are together."

Tezuka crossed his arms.

"Then why are you here?"

"Actually, I had hoped to be allowed to observe a little - if the rumors are true. There are unfortunately all kinds of them. I'd really like to observe first."

"Not participate?"

"No."

"Seiichi-chan's too afraid of that yet, Mitsu. Pity, really."

"Fuji." 

"Mmh?"

"Not now."

Tezuka obviously had more control in this relationship so that would make him the top, right? Yukimura wasn't even sure about the proper term. Damn his poor education.

Looking Yukimura up and down with an appraising eye Tezuka made his decision, knowing that Fuji had made his the moment they had opened the door.

"The bedroom is upstairs. Leave your clothes at the bottom of the stairs if you're really interested. If you want to join in at any time, just do so. Don't wait for another form of encouragement."

Fuji took this as his cue to get up and began to lead the way to the aforementioned stairs, losing his yukata as he went and watching expectantly what Yukimura would do.

The blue-haired teen hesitated only a moment then he too dropped his clothes and let Fuji look, resisting the urge to flinch under that intense gaze.

"Ahem."

Jumping, Yukimura quickly joined Fuji on the stairs. The tensai laughed before ascending further, leaving Yukimura behind, who had for a moment all but forgotten about Tezuka being right behind them.

Seeing the taller boy undress methodically was quite something as was seeing how hard he already was. Yukimura took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, unaware he had closed them. 

Tezuka gifted him with a small smile.

"Come. Fuji will have already set up everything. And before you ask: I do not top."

Oh fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up obviously wanted to become a whole new experience for Yukimura, who groaned deeply before finally opening his eyes. Brown orbs were looking directly back at him.

"Ssh. Relax, Seiichi. You're ok."

"Am I?" 

"Yes. Fuji always checks after a session." 

"When did he do that?" 

"After cleaning us. He's very adamant at this. So really no need to worry. Just relax back into the mattress and give your body time." 

Yukimura wriggled a bit, despite Tezuka's warning and immediately received the bill: A hot, burning pain right from his hole to his balls, his cock and then back again. Or was it the other way around?

"Relax! It hurts more when you move too much."

The command finally made it through and Yukimura fell back into the pillows with a less pained sigh.

"Fuck." 

"Indeed."

"Where's Fuji?"

"Making breakfast. Like he always does after something like this."

"He's very gallant."

"He's a very good partner, yes. And please stop trying to feel out your hole. It will only aggravate your shoulder-blade."

"But…"

"It's just stretched. As it was your first time it is only natural that it hurts slightly after the rush has worn of." 

"Did I come?"

"Yes. Most beautifully, according to Fuji."

Yukimura blushed.

"I think my cock is also a bit sore."

"That would also be natural, unless you masturbated quite a lot before finding us."

"Of course not! Do people actually do that?"

"Sure they do. Especially if they have more unconventional desires like us." Fuji answered from the bedroom door, carrying a fully laden breakfast plate with him in a size Yukimura had never seen before.

Catching his eye, Fuji gave him a wink.

"We always share if we eat in bed. Today it's enough for three."

A moment later Fuji was sitting in-between them - when Tezuka had moved Yukimura had no idea. Now all that remained was to snuggle back under the covers and devour the deliciously smelling food in front of them. 

When everything was gone Fuji pushed the plate onto a small side table, then his eyes turned serious when looking at Yukimura, who tried to hold his gaze.

"I want you to know that this was also new to us. We don't normally invite people we know. But, after a short discussion before you woke, we'd like to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"An offer. Right, Kunimitsu?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the smile Yanagi decided. It was different than the one Seiichi usually wore during school as well as training. Somehow more - dare he say it - relaxed. Looking over to Sanada for confirmation, Yanagi received a small nod. Yes, he had noticed too.

And then there was practice itself. Not too many rounds assigned. Not really harsh assignments. Not even a real punishment when Niou pulled a trick on them - no punishment at all actually.

Yanagi couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew that Sanada and he would stay behind and find out. Something had to be wrong and maybe they could help.

In the end the world turned upside down for all of them - except Yukimura - with the arrival of none other than Fuji Syuusuke just as they were clearing the courts. The tensai approaching just like that and wrapping his arms around their captain before proceeding to kiss him as thoroughly as he could, bordering on a floor show if anyone would have asked Yanagi.

Niou whistled. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. Jackal, Marui and Akaya seemed to have lost the ability to communicate. And Sanada looked ready to kill, not really getting that Yukimura was actually participating.

Seiichi continued to smile when being let go of, turned to his team to offer his goodbyes for the day and almost bumped into another figure who had just entered the grounds: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The Seigaku captain nodded at the other regulars before guiding both - Yukimura and Fuji - away. His hand having come to rest gently on either boy's lower back.

This, Yanagi decided, would have been worth millions of pictures. For the sake of both their teams. But, looking about, he would only be stuck with counselling today. Oh well. Seiichi was happy. And that had been the point of their - if not yet come to fruition and not even started up - plan. 

Hadn't it?


End file.
